total drama insanity
by wolfs1999
Summary: Chris is doing another season with brand new characters that will have to deal with challenges from Chris's mind. Who will survive this game?(Apps Closed)
1. Chapter 1

I am making another SYOC fiction so that I can do an All Stars season. If you have a character in Total Drama Madness, you can submit another one, but not the same character.

name:

Nickname:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Age:

weakness:

strength:

Fear:

appearance:

hair (color, style, length):

clothes:

Formal:

Pajamas:

Swimwear:

Alliance:

Winning?:

Eliminated first( I'm bringing back the season six characters, so your OC probably won't get voted off first I can't spell the name of that season.)

relationships?:

Betrayed?:

Personality?:

Piercings(optional):

Tattoos(optional):

Challenge ideas:

Bio:

Audition tape:

Anything I missed?:

Please send in OCs.

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama.


	2. accepted so far

I decided to not bring any of the season six characters back. , just finish it and post it on this chapter . Accepted so far:

Boys:

Anthony

Dee

Damien

Jay

Girls:

Chloe

Nikki

Madeline

Angel

Kayla

Nemi

Bailey

Amelia

If you do not see your OC, don't worry, it still has a chance of getting in. Still need OCs


	3. accepted OCs

I decided to not bring any of the season six characters back. , just finish it and post it on this chapter . Accepted so far:

Boys:

Anthony

Dee

Ryan

Damien

Jay

Danny

Joseph

Alexander

Girls:

Chloe

Nikki

Madeline

Angel

Kayla

Nemi

Bailey

Amelia

Maxine

Caroline

Maddie

Vanneta

This is the final list. Sorry if your OC did not make it.


	4. introduction

"Welcome to Total Drama Insanity. We are about to bring out the new victims, I mean, contestants for this very special season. Why is it special, you ask? Well, that's simple. We finally have virtual reality which means that I can torture the contestants in a very new psychological level!" Chris exclaims.

"Here comes the first contestant, Danny!" Chef says from off camera.

"That's my line!" Chris says as the camera turns to a dude with black hair that goes to his shoulders, a white shirt, black skinny jeans, a blue jean vest with a lot of patches covering it, and black Converse shoes. His green eyes shine even though he knows that he's about to be in a brutal challenge conquered by Chris' insane mind.

"Hello, Chris. Am I the first one here?" Danny asks.

"Yes you are, now get on the side of the dock where you are not in my shot. I need to look good on camera." Danny rolls his eyes, but does as he's told.

"And here comes Nikki," Chris says as girl with short, black emo style hair that doesn't hide the small black gauges in her ears steps into the dock. Her red and black hoodie, black baggy jeans, black beanie, dark purple high tops, and chilling icy blue eyes warns people to not fuck with her. She also has a nose piercing and a fire tattoo on her wrist.

"Hello, loser," she says to Danny; Danny looks very confused. "What?"

"Nothing," Danny mutters.

*CONFESSIONAL* Danny: I have never seen a girl with gauges or a nose piercing. I guess it's just because I was home schooled. Hopefully she won't hurt me. She looks quite intimidating. Maybe I look punk enough for her to leave me alone? I'm not a poser, but I'm not stupid either. I'm just not very strong.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Nikki scowls and starts messing with her lighter, flicking it on and off.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Chris shouts. The camera turns to him as another girl steps onto the dock. The camera follows her. The first thing that you notice about this girl is her red eyes and crazy purple highlights. It takes everyone a minute to realise that it's only red contacts. She has a pink tank top with a black ripped shirt over it, blue Jean capris, black and red tennis shoes, and a sapphire necklace.

"I'm Vanneta," the girl says.

"I'm going to call you Ven. Ok? Ok," Nikki says.

*CONFESSIONAL* Venneta: OK, my first confessional, cool. Anyway, WOW! My first friend and I just got here. How the heck did that happen?(puts her thinking face on) I don't even remember how the HECK be became friends. All well, it's still my first friend... out of like 100 maybe.(nervous laugh)*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Hello, host over here!" Chris exclaims and the camera goes right past him and to the next camper. The second contestant ever to have a mohawk. He wears black jeans, a Disturbed band shirt, and red and black high-tops.

"That's Anthony. I need to have the camera pointed at me," Chris says.

*CONFESSIONAL* Anthony: I'm so going to win this.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Nikki sneaks up behind Chris after putting her lighter in her pocket. She grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him off of the dock and picks up the paper that he drops.

"The next contestant is," she looks at the paper. "Chloe." A girl with bright blue hair and light blue eyes steps onto the dock. She wears a black shirt with a 'C' logo on it, a purple vest, dark blue jeans, and black and purple Reebok runners. Nikki messes with her hair and steps in front of Chloe.

"Hello," Nikki says.

"Oh, um, hi," Chloe mutters.

Chris pulls himself back onto the dock before anyone can say anything else and pushes Nikki and Chloe towards the others.

"Next are sisters Bailey and Maxine!" Chris exclaims. The camera looks at the two sisters as they step off of the boat. They both have brown hair and blue eyes, but that's where the similarities end. One of the girls has longer hair with two purple hair clips on the left side where the other girl has shorter hair with two blue hair clips in her hair. The sister with the longer hair wears a purple top, jean shorts, and black shoes with purple laces while the other sister wears a light blue hoodie, grey pants, and black shoes with red laces.

"Hello," Vanneta says.

"Who is who? Chris only told us your names," Chloe says.

"I'm Bailey and this is Maxine," the sister with longer hair says.

"Get over there so I can get camera time and introduce the rest of the victims, I mean, contestants," Chris exclaims.

"That's the second time that you have made that mistake. They might begin to catch on if you make it agian," Chef says.

"Catch on about what?" Anthony asks.

"Oh, nothing," Chris says. "The next constant is Jay!" A tall, athletic guy with short, brown hair steps off of the boat and onto the dock. He has a black shirt with a white guitar on it, khaki shorts, and black converse shoes.

"Hello," Jay says, but Chris pushes him towards the other end of the dock.

"I need to finish introducing the other contestants," Chris says and Jay just starts talking to everyone, though Maxine just sticks by her sister's side and doesn't say much and Nikki went back to playing with her lighter. "Our next contestant is Dee." A bald guy with brown eyes and brown skin steps off of the boat. (A/n I'm not being racist; that's how DeeCeefromNattown described Dee.) He's wearing a black muscle shirt, grey cargo shorts, gold socks, purple sneakers, black lensless glasses, a purple and gold snapback, and a good rosary.

"Hey," Dee says.

"Yeah, go join the others," Chris snaps. "Here's Madeline." A pale, petite looking girl with hazel eyes and black hair that goes down to her waist with bangs that gives her a playful, childish type of look. The white dress and sandals couldn't make her look any more innocent.

"You might as well skip saying 'hello'," Anthony says as Madeline walks over to them and Chris moves on.

"Here comes Angel and Damien," Chris states as a girl and a guy step onto the dock. Damien is Caucasian with shoulder length black hair with red steaks in it; he has a long, deep scar going through his brown eye. He wears a black shirt, a leather jacket, black biker boots, and black jeans. Angel has waist length blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Her black sweater falls off of her shoulder and her mini skirt and high heels seems to drag some of the guys attention towards her, along with one of the girls who seems to be attracted to Angel' s beauty.

"Hi," Angel says.

"Get over there. Next is Kayla," Chris says as a girl with a jet black ponytail steps off of the boat. She's wearing a green crop top, black cargo pants, and black converse. "Skip saying anything and go down there with the others. She does as she's told.

"Chris, why are you speeding through introductions?" Anthony asks.

"So that I can get camera time, now zip it!" Damien pushes Chris into the water and Chef takes over introducing the rest of the competitors as Nikki gets Danny and Vanneta to help her keep Chris off of the dock.

"Next is Caroline," Chef says. A girl with wavy, golden blonde hair steps off of the boat. She has a black headband in her hair and wears a purple shirt, black leggings, and purple Converse shoes.

"Where's Chris?" She asks.

"In the water," Damien says.

"Why?"

"Because he was cutting introductions short," Dee says.

"Oh."

"The next contestant is Maddie," Chef says as Nikki pushes Chris back into the water. A girl with blue eyes and long, light brown hair in pigtails steps off of the boat. She's wearing a white sleeveless blouse, a hot pink tie, a black miniskirt with a pink trim, and black knee length boots.

"Konichiwa," Maddie says.

"Konichi what?" Anthony asks.

"It's Japanese for hello," Maddie explains.

"Oh."

"Where is Chris?"

"Does it matter?" Anthony asks.

"I guess not, but isn't he the host?" Maddie asks.

"Go over there," Anthony points to the other side of the dock.

"Ok!" She goes to the other side of the dock and starts talking to Madeline.

"Next is Joseph," Chef proclaims. A boy with short, brown hair steps onto the dock. He's wearing white shorts, a white Chicago Bulls shirt, and dirty white sneakers. He looks over and notices Danny pushing Chris back into the water and for some reason decides to help Chris. He moves Danny out of the way and helps Chris onto the dock.

"Finally!" Chris exclaims and pushes Joseph into the water.

"Hey!" Joseph exclaims and Maddie helps him up and they stare into each other's eyes.

"Hi," Maddie mutters as soon as Joseph is back on the dock.

"Hi," Joseph answers.

"Moving on!" Chris yells, taking the paper from Chef. "Next is Ryan." A guy with black hair and eyes that are so dark brown that appear to be black. He is wearing a red shirt with green stripes, a grey jacket, jeans, and Converse shoes. He opens his mouth to speak, but Chris just pushes him to the other side of the dock.

"Nimi!" Chris exclaims as a girl with long, pale blonde hair that ends at her knees and curls at the ends. She has side swept bangs that cover her left eye, strands framing the right side and the rest of it kept in a low ponytail thrown over the left shoulder. She wears a black bodycon dress that reaches mid-thigh and is covered by a white dress. The white dress clips at her neck with two strings that connect to her chest piece. The white dress doesn't actually close at her front, rather it remains open and forms an upside down "V" shape in the front made of lace. The dress reaches past her knees and a bow is placed on her chest which connects with the lace-made "V" shape. To complete her outfit, she wears knee length black and white lace up boots.

"Hi," she starts.

"Go over there," Chris states. "Amelia, get out here!" A girl with long wavy dark brown hair and tied in a ponytail and brown eyes steps off of the boat. She's wearing a royal blue T-shirt, black jeans, black and white Vans sneakers.

"Hi," she says.

"I only have one more competitor to introduce, so you can mingle for a few minutes before your challenge, but until I team you up and send you to your cabins; go over there. Alexander!" Chris yells.

*CONFESSIONAL*Amelia: well, I don't even know what to say about that.*END CONFESSIONAL*

A guy with messy black hair that is three inches short from reaching his shoulders walks out. A lot of girls stare at him and take in his Black Butler shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Skip the hello and go over there. These are the new contestants. Wait! I need more camera time! No one has noticed that I redid my hair yet!" Chris yells and the camera turns off.

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. Any character's who's introduction was rushed will get more screen time in the actual challenge in the next chapter. There will also be more interaction between characters. Like I said before, the season six competitors are not competing. If I ever get a character out of character, tell me so that I can fix it.


	5. teams

"Before the break, we met our new contestants," Chris exclaims as the camera pans over to the contestants that are now talking amongst each other in small groups. The camera zooms in on one of the small groups on the far left.

"What do you think that our first challenge is going to be?" Joseph asks Maddie,Amelia, and Caroline.

"Probably something painful," Kayla says, joining their little group.

"The first challenge in the previous seasons didn't look to painful, so maybe ours won't be," Kayla says to reassure her friends.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Amelia says. The camera moves into the next group consisting of Bailey, Maxine, and Nemi.

"I wonder how Chris will decide teams. Hopefully not through a challenge," Bailey says.

"Why?" Nemi asks, voice full of curiosity.

"Because if I help Maxine and it's a race, we'll most likely finish right after each other and then we wouldn't be able to be on the same team," Bailey says and Maxine smiles at her sister. The camera moves on again.

"This place sucks," Nikki says to Danny, Anthony, and Vanneta while messing with her lighter.

"Yeah," Danny says as Nikki sets a leaf on fire and blows it out. "Can you not set things on fire?"

"Ask me that again and I'll set your vest on fire," Nikki answers and everyone backs away from her.

*CONFESSIONAL*: Danny: That Nikki girl is really cute, but she also terrifies me.*END CONFESSIONAL*

The camera man moves onto the next group as fast as he possibly can. The next group consists of Angel, Damien, and Madeline.

"Hi," Madeline says.

"Shut up," Damien replies.

*CONFESSIONAL* Madeline: He's going down.*END CONFESSIONAL*

The camera man moves on to the last group consisting of Chloe, Alexander, Ryan, Dee, and Jay.

"I wonder who will be on my team," Chloe says. There is suddenly a loud scream and some laughter. Everyone turns around and sees that Nikki set a loose string on Danny's vest on fire.

"Ok, that was an accident. Sorry!" Nikki exclaims as Danny stomps the fire out. Miraculously the vest didn't get burned other than that one string.

"This is why we don't play with lighters," Danny says.

*CONFESSIONAL* Chloe: I'm not trying to be mean, but I hope that I don't get put on a team with Nikki.*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL* Danny: Is it bad that I still have a crush on her?*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Alright, Kiddies, time to split you up into teams," Chris says. "Team 'A' is Chloe, Vanneta, Nemi, Damien, Madeline, Jay, Dee, Kayla, Danny, and Nikki!" They move over to their side. "You are now the Hunted Wolves!" Chris tosses them a red flag with a running wolf on it to Dee.

"Cool!" Danny exclaims.

"Team 'B' is everyone else! You are now the Doomed Bears!" Chris tosses a yellow flag with a bear curled up in a ball to Angel. Both teams look at each other with fear in their eyes. No one even wanted to know why the names where what they where. "Hunted Wolves, you have the east cabin; Doomed Bears, you have the west cabin. You all have ten minutes to get situated before your first challenge begins."

Hunted Wolves Girl's side:

The girls walk into their sucky cabin and starts to bunk up. Nikki drags Vanneta to a bunk and sets her stuff on the top bunk. Nemi and Chloe bunk up and Madeline and Kayla bunk up.

"So, you guys know that burning Danny's jacket was am accident, right?" Nikki asks.

*CONFESSIONAL* Nikki: I don't want to be eliminated simply because I was being stupid and accidentally burned someone. In retrospect I probably shouldn't have been throwing my lighter up and down.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"It was," Vanneta says.

Hunted Wolves Boy's side:

Danny bunks with Jay and Damien bunks with Dee.

"Just to make sure that I won't get hurt by another competitor, what is the worst thing that you have done?" Danny asks.

"I tried to kill my Ex," Damien says and the rest of the boys slowly back away from him.

Doomed Bears girl's side:

Maxine and Bailey bunk together, Charoline and Maddie bunk together, and Angel and Amelia bunk together.

"Konichiwa, teammates," Maddie says to all of the girls.

"Hello," Charoline answers.

Doomed Bears boy's side:

Anthony and Ryan bunk together and Joseph and Alexander bunk together.

"Get your butts out here for your first challenge!" Chris exclaims before the four boys can start a conversation.

In a tent with weird helmets laying on tables:

"Your first challenge is to face your fears in a virtual reality maze. Once you have faced your fear, you might feel a little shock," Chris says.

"Shock? As in we get electrocuted?" Nikki asks.

"Yep!" Nikki jumps behind Danny. "Sucks to be you since you're afraid to be electrocuted."

*CONFESSIONAL* Nikki: Some bullies got me with a joy buzzer when I was younger. They held my hands for like ten minutes! God, I really hate Chris right now!*END CONFESSIONAL*

"That's really cruel, Chris," Danny says.

"I don't care. Put your helmets on. They have your names on them." The competitors do as they're told, some a little more hesitantly than others.

In virtual reality:

Everyone is in a maze, but no one is with anyone else. No one is even near anyone else, but everyone begins walking.

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. Splitting the teams up evenly between the boys and girls was unintentional. When I say that I mean putting four boys on each team and six girls on each team. It was almost random. I know this chapter is short, but if I did the challenge in this one out would be longer than I would like it to be.


	6. face your fears part one

"Campers, it's time for you to face your worst fears! To win you must find a way to either beat them or last fifteen minutes against, with, it running away from them, but it'll be really hard to run from them! If your fear beats you, you lose. Your fear beats you if it catches you or causes you pain unless it is suppose to cause you pain, like Nikki with electrocution. You can cry 'unckle' at any point, but you will lose and might cost your team the win. Have fun!" Chris' voice booms throughout the maze, though he is nowhere to be seen.

Danny:

He's walking around and looks very nervous.

*CONFESSIONAL*Danny: How could I have not guessed that Chris would start with a really cruel challenge?*END CONFESSIONAL*

A mutant squirrel jumps in front of him and he shrieks and runs in the opposite direction. A wall of bushes suddenly springs up in his path.

Anthony:

He decided to sit down and chill. He's to focused on messing with his tongue piercing that he doesn't notice the snakes slithering towards him until one is on his lap. He jumps up and runs, screaming with such a high pitch that he sounds like a girl.

Maxine:

She turns around a corner and comes face to face with a bloody clown with spiders all over it. Maxine shrieks and runs in the other direction. Like it did with Danny, a bush wall springs up in front of her.

Nemi:

The floor under her feet gives away and she falls into a room filed to the brim with wax figures, dolls, puppets, and dummies. Suddenly the room rises and proves itself to be a helicopter. It flies over deep water and flies in a circle above it. She's a good thousand feet above the water.

Kayla:

The floor gives below her and she falls into a snake pit. She shrieks and starts trying to climb up the wall.

Joseph:

"The Doomed Bears are in the lead!" Chris' voice booms. The ground suddenly rises below Joseph, leaving him suspended a thousand feet in the air.

Angel:

She's not in the maze. She is standing in a white room.

"Failure. You failed. You lost," a voice says from nowhere.

"I did not fail!" Angel yells.

"You failed," the voice calls back.

Nikki:

She's walking around and whistling. She has a cocky look on her face until she sees a joy buzzer on the ground.

"Seriously, Chris? You put a joy buzzer on the ground? Like I'm going to fall for that one agian!" She yells.

Dee:

He turns a corner and sees a clown staring at him.

Chloe:

Chef suddenly appears in front of her with a razor and a wicked smile. You can tell that this will be fun for Chloe.

Vanneta:

She's not in the maze. Instead, she's in a red car that's heading straight towards another car.

Ryan:

He's being chased by a hoard, er, stampede or whatever of chickens and bears.

Jay:

He's walking around and a bush wall disappears and shows an ocean. Anouther bush wall pushes him into the ocean and next to an octopus.

Maddie:

She's on a stage in front of the other competitors, though it's really just another virtual image of them.

Caroline:

She's in a room full of spiders and bees.

Amelia:

A group of kids surrounds her and starts taunting her.

"What a stupid little locket," one or the girls says.

Bailey:

She's in a dark room filled with dolls.

Damien:

He's tied up to chair facing a TV screen.

Alexander:

A circle of fire shoots up around him.

Madeline:

She's in the same position as Damien.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BELOW!

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. Tsukuyomu gave me the challenge idea, though I did mess with it a little bit. Thanks Tsukuyomu for the challenge idea. I also do not own most of the characters. I forgot to put this on the APP, but can everyone send in there character's secrets? Thanks. This will be one of the only chapters where the challenge is split up in three chapters, the others will only be in two.


	7. face your fears final

"And we're back to Total Drama Insanity! Last time the competitors met their fears, this time they will be facing them! Camper in the game ends the challenge for their team!" Chris exclaims.

Anthony:

He runs into a free end with the snakes hit on his tail. He turns around as a snake bites him. One sixteen flashes next to him as a buzzer sounds and he disappears in a swirl of black and white pixels.

Nemi:

She shrieks as a Chucky doll takles her and they fall off of the plane. One twenty flashes next to her and she disappears in a swirl of black and white pixels right before she can hit the water.

Maxine:

She turns around when she hears the sound of a chain saw behind her. She turns around just in time for the clown to swing it at her and take her out of the game at two minutes and thirty seconds. She disapears in a swirl of blue and grey pixels.

Danny:

The mutant squirrel catches up to him and sends him away in a swirl of black and white pixels at two minutes and forty five seconds.

Kayla:

The wall is to steep for her to climb. She falls back into the pit and the snakes surround her. She disappears in a swirl of green and black pixels at three minutes two seconds.

Damien:

The TV turns on and plays Care Bears on one half of the screen and My Little Pony on the other half. He screams 'uncle' after a few seconds. The screen is replaced with three twenty two and he disappears in a swirl of black pixels.

Dee:

The clown grabs his arm before he can run and Dee hits the clown in the face. Hard. 'Beat' pops up next to him and he disappears in a swirl of black and grey pixels.

Amelia:

"What a stupid little locket."

"It is not," Amelia whispers. The girl that made fun of her locket steps forward and Amelia trips her. 'Beat' pops up beside Amelia and she disappears in a swirl of blue and black pixels.

Alexander:

The circle of fire is really close to him, almost touching him and getting smaller. He tries to jump through it and somehow succeeds. Beat pops up next to him and he disappears in a swirl of black pixels.

Chloe:

Chef hands her the razor and sits in a chair that magically appeared behind him. He then rolls his pants up and holds his leg out for her to shave before he starts laughing. She hesitantly starts shaving them. She gags every other second, but continues with shaving his legs; after a few minutes, she finishes and puts the razor down. Beat pops up next to her and she disappears in a swirl of black and purple pixels.

Joseph:

He's sitting down Indian style, but looks very uneasy about being so high in the air. A buzzer sounds behind him and he jumps in surprise. He falls off, but beat pops up next to him and he disappears in a swirl of white pixels.

*CONFESSIONAL*Joseph: That was fifteen minutes? It felt like it was an hour!*END CONFESSIONAL*

Ryan:

He's still running from the chickens and bears when 'Beat' pops up next to him and he disappears in a swirl of red and green pixels.

Jay:

He's swimming away from the octopus. He looks like he's been swimming for a while, so the octopus puts him out of his misery and pulls him under water, but Jay disappears in a swirl of black and white pixels as fourteen fifty nine shows next to him.

Caroline:

She trying to keep her distance from the spiders and bees, but a spider manages to get on her shoulder. She sees it and freaks out, angering the bees because she's swinging her arms trying to get the spider off, which she succeeded in doing seconds ago. I've of the bed sting her and fourteen eighteen pops up next to her as she disappears in a swirl of purple and black pixels.

Madeline:

My Little Pony is playing on the TV. Beat pops up next to her and she disappears in a swirl of white pixels.

Bailey:

She's keeping away from the dolls, but since they don't move, she succeeds with this method as proved by 'Beat' popping up next to her as she disappears in a swirl of purple and black pixels.

Nikki:

She picked the joy buzzer up for some reason, but she wasn't very careful with it and it's getting a little shock until she throws it down. Fourteen fifty six pops up next to her as she disappears in a swirl of red and black pixels.

*CONFESSIONAL* Nikki: I shouldn't have picked it up.*END CONFESSIONAL*

In the real world:

When Nikki gets the small shock, she jumps up and runs out of the tent, screaming. Danny runs after her.

Back in virtual reality, Angel:

"You're a failure," the voice says.

"I AM NOT A FAILURE!" Angels yells as 'Beat' pops up next to her and she disappears in a swirl of black pixels.

Maddie:

She gulps and softly sings the theme song, though it is very inaudible. Beat pops up next to her and she disappears in a swirl of black and pink pixels.

Vanneta:

The cars are very close to hitting each other. Vanneta is panicking, but then her eyes turn red and the other car explodes.

In the real world:

"No! I thought you said that the contestants weren't going to be able to do stuff like that!" Chris yells. "Chef?"

Back in virtual reality:

"Chris? Chris let me out of this thing!" Chef yells.

Back in the real world:

"Oh well. Bears lose. Meet me at the elimination ceremony in ten minutes."

In the woods:

Danny caught up with Nikki.

"Calm down," Danny says and Nikki jumps.

"Don't sneak up on me like that and I am calm!" She walks away from him.

At the elimination ceremony:

Only Anthony and Angel doesn't have a marshmallow.

"Both of you have at least one vote," Chris says. "The one of you going home can never come back. EVER."

"Get on with it!" Anthony yells.

"Fine. Anthony, you're...going home!" Chris yells and gives Angel her marshmallow.

"What?" Anthony demands as Angel smirks.

"Anthony, get in the cannon of Shame," Chris says. Anthony slowly climbs in and gets launched.

On the dock:

"See you next time on Total Drama Insanity!" Chris yells. "Now where is Chef? He needs to cook the contestants gruel."

In virtual reality:

"Chris! LET ME OUT!" Chef yells.

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama.


	8. virtual reality warriors

Hunted Wolves Girls' side:  
Nikki is sitting on her bed and playing with her lighter. Her beanie is on the bed next to her. Everyone else is still sleeping peacefully, except Chloe who is talking in her sleep.

"Wow! Alexander is such a hottie!" Chloe exclaims in her sleep and Nikki chuckles.

*CONFESSIONAL* Nikki: I wonder...*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Was it his smokin' good looks or his taste in clothes?" Nikki asks, trying not to laugh.

"Smokin' good looks," Chloe replies and Nikki bursts out laughing, waking everyone else up, including Chloe, who looks thoroughly confused.

Hunted Wolves Boys' side:

Jay is tuning an acoustic guitar while Danny watches him. Dee glances around the cabin after stretching and sitting up. The camera follows his gaze and stops at the top bunk above him where there is an absence of Damien.

Doomed Bears Girls' side:

"That last challenge was terrible!" Bailey quietly exclaims to her sister and Maxine shakes her head in agreement. They're both sitting on Bailey's bunk.

"That challenge was pretty bad," Amelia says from across the room, joining Bailey and Maxine' s conversation.

"To bad we lost. How did Chris even decide the winner, anyways?" Maddie asks, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Maybe because Anthony was it first, we automatically lost and Chris was messing with us the rest of the time?" Caroline quietly suggests.

"That does sound like Chris," Amelia says.

"Wait, where's Angel?" Maxine asks and the other girls look around the cabin, seeming to have just noticed the other girl's absence.

Doomed Bears Boys' side:

Alexander is typing something on his laptop as Ryan tries to look over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asks and Alexander closes his laptop before quickly turning towards Ryan.

"Nothing!" He exclaims with a nervous look on his face.

"FUCK YOU!"

*CONFESSIONAL* Chris: The rest of this will be cut out because I have to pay a fine every time someone curses and there was a lot of cursing courtesy of Ryan.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Alexander and Joseph stare at Ryan with wide eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU *BLEEP* STARING AT?" Ryan demands.

"Nothing," Joseph says and he and Alexander run out of the cabin as fast as they can.

*CONFESSIONAL* Joseph: That was weird.*END CONFESSIONAL*

In the woods:

Angel is searching for something.

*CONFESSIONAL* Angel: I was walking around last night and I overheard Chris and Chef talking about an immunity idol. Chris was waiting to tell us when it would stir up drama, but that gives me some time to search for it before he announces it.*END CONFESSIONAL*

In the mess hall:

Alexander and Joseph run in and see that Damien is already in there, eating.

"Everyone report to the mess hall for breakfast!" Chris' voice exclaims over the speakers and soon everyone has gathered in the mess hall. Joseph and Alexander is as far away from Ryan as possible and Nikki keeps looking at Chloe and Alexander before laughing.

"Hurry up, people. We don't have all day!" Chris exclaims as he enters the mess hall. "Today's challenge is going to be great!"

"Why don't we tell them exactly what they'll be facing, Chris?" Chef asks as he walks in.

*CONFESSIONAL* Chef: Chris is letting me have some fun today for keeping me in virtual reality for five hours, so the faster this challenge starts, the faster my me day gets to start.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Fine, ruin my fun, why don't you? Anyways, today is another virtual reality challenge. You all will either have weapons or powers depending on your personalities," Chris starts. "You will be slaying a dragon for the best thing that you can ever get in this game."

*CONFESSIONAL* Angel: The immunity idol is in virtual reality?*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL* Chris: Angel really thinks that there is an immunity idol. Don't you just love it when people listen in and think that Chef's free day is an immunity idol? I LOVE it! Ha ha!*END CONFESSIONAL*

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. Angel is going to have a bit of a surprise when she figures out that there's no immunity idol.


	9. virtual reality warriors part two

In virtual reality:

Nikki, Vanneta, Danny, and Chloe appear to be a group. Nikki appears to be the only one with a weapon, a flame thrower, so it's likely that the other three have 'powers'. Nikki smiles.

"Don't even think about it!" Danny and Venneta yell at the same time and Chloe turns around to look at Nikki.

"I was just going to test it out," Nikki says.

"Well, you can test it out on the dragon when we get to it," Danny says and Nikki pouts.

"Kill joy," Nikki mumbles under her breath and they start walking.

Maxine, Bailey, Maddie, and Joseph:

The three girls and guy are walking and talking. Joseph and Maxine don't have a weapon, but both Maddie and Bailey has a game controller.

"So, what are some of your hobbies, Maddie?" Bailey asks.

"I like watching anime and playing video games," Maddie starts, but Maxine cuts her off.

"Bailey loves video games," she says, smiling and Bailey nods, confirming what her sister said. Joseph just walks next to Maddie looking slightly nervous.

Madeline and Damien:

Damien has a big mace and Madeline doesn't have a weapon on her. Madeline looks mildly annoyed and Damien looks like he just doesn't care. Madeline suddenly smiles very brightly.

Angel, Amelia, Caroline:

"Come on, the faster we find this 'dragon', the faster I can get my, I mean, the faster we can win," Angel says, leading the group. Amelia has a sword, but no one else has a weapon.

*CONFESSIONAL* Angel: I can't believe that I almost slipped up, but I really want that immunity idol.*END CONFESSIONAL*

Nemi and Kayla:

Nemi has a shield.

"What do you think that Chris meant when he said 'best thing ever'?" Kayla asks and Nemi shrugs.

In the real world(well, real to them.):

Chef is using Nikki' s lighter to start a fire while an intern stands by with a stick and a bag of marshmallows. He smiles his psychotic looking smile and laughs as the intern slowly sets the items on the ground and walks away with fear in his eyes.

Ryan and Alexander:

Alexander has a glowing pencil, and even though Ryan doesn't have a weapon, Alexander looks very nervous.

Jay and Dee:

Jay has an electric guitar, and like Alexander's pencil, it is glowing an eerie light and Dee doesn't have a weapon, but they both hear the ferocious roar that resonates around the dungeon that they all have gotten sent to. Everyone hears the roar, the only way that they couldn't have is if they are deaf.

"What was that?" Jay asks.

"The dragon?" Dee suggests.

Somewhere else in the dungeon:

The dragon is walking around, protecting something that Chris would definitely consider the best and most important thing on the planet.

On the island with Chris:

He's laughing.

"After the break, the contestants well face the dragon. Who will survive? Will they survive? Stay tuned to find out next time on Total Drama Insanity!" Chris exclaims before laughing agian.

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. Sorry about it being short and splitting the challenge up in three chapters instead of two, but I wanted to get something out because I don't get home until nine so I don't really have time to work on this until weekends and it would take forever to get it out of it was as long as I had originally planned for it to be.


	10. virtual reality warriors final

The dragon is protecting a picture of Chris.

"You know those kids will probably destroy the picture, right?" A random intern asks Chris.

"Then I'll personally see to it that that constant gets the boot immediately!" Chris exclaims.

In virtual reality, Angel, Amelia, Caroline:

"That must have been the dragon!" Caroline exclaims.

"Yeah, let's go so we can go ahead and win this challenge!" Amelia yells in agreement.

Madeline and Damien:

"We should try and see what happens if we don't go looking for the dragon. Maybe we can take down other contestants," Madeline suggests.

*CONFESSIONAL: Madeline: I want Damien gone, and what better way than to have him throw the challenge? I'll sneak away from him and go after the dragon myself, then If we lose, it's Damien' s fault! *END CONFESSIONAL*

Ryan and Alexander:

"That must have been the dragon," Alexander says, keeping his distance from Ryan.

"Yeah! Let's kill it!" Ryan yells as he starts running towards the sound.

Joseph, Maddie, Maxine, and Bailey:

"That must have been the dragon," Bailey says.

"Yeah. We should spilt up so that we can sneak up on it. One pair from the the back, the other from the front. I'll go with Maddie," Joseph says.

*CONFESSIONAL* Joseph: Ok, I really like Maddie. She's simply amazing.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"That's a great idea!" Maddie exclaims and they split up.

Chris:

"I was hoping that they would split up. That's why two people in that group has weapons," Chris explains to a random intern.

"Why do you want each group to have only one weapon?" The intern quietly asks.

"You'll see, note hop make me a latte!" Chris yells and the intern gulps before running out of the tent to go get the latte.

Jay and Dee:

"It came from over here!" Jay yells and he and Dee run around a corner into a dead end. "Or not."

"Unless it's behind the wall. Maybe we can take it down," Dee suggests.

Nemi and Kayla:

Nemi is leading Kayla to where she thinks the dragon is. Nemi turns around to look at Kayla.

"It's this way!" She exclaims then turns to look at the wall. "What happened to the opening?" Kayla looks at Nemi for a second before pointing towards the opening. They walk through to see a room with no dragon.

Nikki, Danny, Vanneta, Chloe:

They walk in a room to see a very angry dragon.

"Well, we, uh, found the dragon. Now what?" Nikki asks as Chloe messes with her hair.

"I've got this," Chloe says.

"Yo, dragon. As in mythical creature that breathes fire. You don't know what you can do, so how do you plan on taking it down?" Danny asks.

"I can take it," Chloe says.

"You can do it, Chloe!" Vanneta cheers before Nikki pulls her and Danny back into the hallway to get away from the dragon.

Chef:

He's making honey buns.

"Finally! I've been waiting since season one to get me some honey buns without Chubby stealing them!" He exclaims as he takes them out of the oven just for a bear to run by and steal them.

Amelia, Angel, Caroline:

They run past Nikki, Danny, and Vanneta to join Chloe with the dragon.

"Found it," Amelia says.

"Chloe, we've got company!" Nikki yells as she blasts at the three Doomed Bears girls with her flame thrower, barley missing them.

"You are not taking me out before I can get the immunity idol!" Angel yells and pushes Caroline in front of her.

"There's an immunity idol down here?" Madeline asks as she and Damien run in.

*CONFESSIONAL* Angel: Dang it!*END CONFESSIONAL*

*CONFESSIONAL* Madeline: I took a wrong turn.*END CONFESSIONAL*

"Keep them away from the dragon!" Danny yells.

"Chloe is taking the dragon down," Vanneta says and everyone looks at Chloe who has, for some reason, covered her right eye with her hair. She's shoots a dark purple blast at the dragon, but it doesn't seem to phase the dragon. Suddenly, yellow blasts cut through a wall and Dee and Jay jump through it.

"Nice! Sonic blasts!" Jay exclaims, looking at his guitar.

"Looks like you where right. There's the dragon!" Dee says and the dragon starts spitting fire at everyone. Ryan and Alexander jump through the hole that Jay and Dee just made as the dragon spits fire and takes Caroline out of virtual reality. Joseph and Maddie stroll through the doorway, talking until they see the dragon, then they're both running away from fire. Nemi and Kayla walk through another doorway that no one has come through yet. Nemi yelps and puts her shield in front of her and Kayla, protecting them from a fiery blast, but Nikki who was just a few feet away from them gets blasted out of virtual reality.

*CONFESSIONAL* Danny: that dragon is going down! No one hurts my Nikki, virtual reality or not!*END CONFESSIONAL*

Danny runs at the dragon, screaming a war cry, just to get hit by fire without getting close to the dragon at all. Maxine and Bailey walk in in time to see Danny get 'killed' by the dragon. Angel sneaks up behind the dragon and moves the picture.

"Where's that immunity idol?" She whispers to herself right before she gets hit by a dark blue blast.

"Oops," Vanneta mutters before jumping away from a fiery blast. The camera moves over to where someone else is sneaking up behind the dragon. The figure lifts her sword and cuts through the picture a second before the entire room turns into an inferno, finishing the game.

Back in 'real life':

"Doomed Bears, have fun at elimination. There will be a surprise for you," Chris says, surprisingly calm.

At the elimination ceremony:

Chef is standing next to Chris with a scratch on his and a half eaten honey bun in his hands as a bear with his arm in a cast looks at him from in the woods. Only Angel and Amelia don't have a marshmallow.

"Angel, you're on the chopping block for not helping your team to look for a non existent immunity idol and Amelia, you're on the chopping block for destroying my picture instead of the dragon, so pack up your bags,

...

...

...

...

Amelia, because you are eliminated!" Chris exclaims.

On the dock:

"And there you have it! Amelia was eliminated second and I got my honey buns back from that stupid bear!" Chef exclaims. "See you next time on Total Drama Insanity!"

* * *

A/n I do not own Total Drama. I had fun writing this.


End file.
